An organic light emitting component in a display device is less tolerant to the surrounding environment, and in conventional technology, the thin film encapsulating method is used to isolate an organic light emitting component from the external environment with an encapsulation layer.
While the organic light emitting component is encapsulated, the encapsulation layer is bonded to the organic light emitting component. Since the bonding region between the encapsulation layer and a bulk substrate is unstable, the cutting portion is liable to crack when the bulk substrate is cut, so that the moisture would enter the encapsulation layer, causing the damage to the organic light emitting component, and resulting in encapsulating failures.